On my way, please stop me
by Suzy-san
Summary: OS UA:Quand tout espoir semble avoir disparu, il en reste toujours un sur lequel on s'y accroche désespérément. Croiseront-ils sur leur longue route celui qu'ils recherchent tant? Grimm/Ichi


Titre: On my way...Please stop me

Couple: GrimmjowXIchigo

Rating: K+ voire T (on ne sait jamais)

Disclamer: Tout appartient Tite Kubo-sama

Note d'auteur: C'est la première fois que je poste mes écrits. ça me fait très plaisir et en même temps je suis terrifiée!  
Je remercie Jijisub pour ses nombreux bons conseils mais aussi Shini-sama qui m'a beaucoup aidée et m'a permise d'écrire ce petit OS (merci d'avoir été ma 1ère lectrice :3).

Très bonne lecture!

* * *

En pleine réunion importante d'une grande entreprise. Alors qu'il tentait d'expliquer des chiffres qui s'affichaient continuellement sur le fond blanc. Il s'arrêta et regarda sa main. Il la fixa un moment, puis Grimmjow quitta la salle.

Personne ne s'en souciait, personne ne l'écoutait, personne ne le regardait.

Personne.

Il se rendit aux toilettes. Il se jeta un regard vide dans le miroir. Le phénomène s'étendit sur le visage, des tâches de part et d'autre comme des nuages translucides qui traversent le ciel.

Cela devait arriver un jour ou l'autre, il le savait, il le pressentait. Et il acceptait.

Il n'avait plus rien faire ici. Rien ne l'attachait ici.

Rien.

Il avança vers une fenêtre non loin des toilettes. Il l'ouvrit, jeta un regard vers le bas et sans hésiter une seule seconde, sauta.

* * *

Assis une place dans un train. Regardant sans regarder les paysages défilant toute vitesse, son reflet sur la vitre près de laquelle il s'est accoudé . Ce même train qui venait de faire 3 fois son parcours.

Aucune envie, aucun sentiment ne traversait Ichigo.

Aucun.

Sur la vitre, son reflet se fit de moins en moins nette. Idem pour ses genoux.

Cela devait arriver, un jour ou l'autre, il le savait, il le pressentait. Et il acceptait.

Il se leva et descendit du train. Et sans un regard autour de lui, il se jeta sur la voie d'un train qui arrivait à pleine vitesse.

* * *

Ils n'eurent rien. Pas une égratignure. L'un vola jusqu'en bas de l'immeuble, l'autre fut traversé par le train.

Pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient plus d'ici. Mais pas de là bas, non plus.

Ils furent effacés du monde réel, emportés par le désespoir. Tels des fantômes, des fantômes sans passion, sans but, sans vie.

* * *

Ses pas ne résonnaient plus. Sa voix ne s'élevait plus, son regard ne brillait plus, son coeur était comme mort. Le visage stoïque, par tous les temps qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente , qu'il neige, il avançait, inlassablement, droit devant lui.

Grimmjow ne défiait les tempêtes que pour une chose.

Il ne traversait les mers et les océans que pour une chose.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose, la seule chose qui guidait ses pas...

* * *

Il ne sentait plus rien. Ni le vent qui soufflait tristement sur ses terres mortes qu'il voyait, ni le soleil qui tapait ardemment sur ce désert à perte de vue. Désert, comme l'était son errance dans cette dimension.

Ichigo ne se sentait plus.

Bien que la détresse avait prit le dessus sur son âme, il n'espérait qu'une chose.

Espérer, c'est ce qu'il le tenait encore sur cette terre de vivants...

* * *

La foule ne les dérangeait pas. Ils parcouraient ce tsunami humain sans l'atteindre, le transpercer sans le frôler.

Ils enchainaient chacun leurs foulées de façon monotone. Rien ne semblait les arrêter.

Rien.

Pourtant, un choc brusque les interrompit.

Une bousculade imprévu, inespéré , mais au fond tellement désiré.

Brutal, comme ce retour des sens.

Le toucher, dur mais si doux la fois.

Les bras et les clavicules qui se cognèrent, était semblable à une caresse.

Le parfum de l'un chatouillaient les narines de l'autre. Et vice versa.

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Enfin.

Car la seule chose qu'ils souhaitaient plus que tout, était de trouver une personne qui pourrait enfin les stopper à errer dans un chemin sans but.

De redonner un sens à leur vie, de les reconnaitre en tant que personne à aimer.

Parce qu'ils seraient prêt à tout pour leur rendre cet amour, cette bouée à laquelle ils s'y accrocheraient.

Non pas comme si leur vies en dépendaient, mais parce que leurs vies en dépendaient réellement.

Ils se regardèrent.

Leurs regards éteints se rallumèrent de cette flamme si intense, de cette rage de vivre et de cette envie d'aimer l'autre.

De panser les blessures de l'un et de l'autre. Ensemble, à deux, mutuellement.

Sans même se parler, ils s'enlacèrent.

Recommencer une nouvelle vie dans les bras de l'autre. Respirer son parfum encore et encore, comme si c'était de l'oxygène.

Après un regard amoureux, ils échangèrent un doux baiser.

Ils pouvaient à nouveau ressentir les choses, comme les lèvres si délicieuses, comme cette bouche au gout sucré .

Ressentir son coeur et le sien battre intensément.

Renaître ensemble, près de sa moitié.

* * *

Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^/^. Je suis toute ouïe de vos remarques, ça me permettrait de voir mes lacunes. Merci de m'avoir lue! très bientôt!


End file.
